Sound
"Music" redirects here. For information on the albums, see Music Albums. Introduced in Homestuck, the S command prefix indicates when a page has sound. While not conventional for a webcomic, this nonetheless means that epic moments are accompanied by equally epic music. Homestuck uses music for a variety of purposes: Haunting Solos, , and . Andrew Hussie has set up a . The songs can also be downloaded at the Homestuck Bandcamp Page. Soundtrack Tracks are listed by grouping (i.e. all remixes of a particular song are together), then in chronological order. Showtime Showtime is a haunting piano refrain. It's closely associated with John, being his favorite piece of music and his battle theme. ·''' By Malcolm Brown : Sheet music for the piano refrain arrangement can be seen here (.pdf). * - Composed by Malcolm Brown * '''· Arranged by Kevin Regamey * ·''' Arranged by Kevin Regamey * (also and , the latter including a victory theme remix)·''' Arranged by George Buzinkai * ·''' Arranged by Toby "Radiation" Fox * '''· Remixed by Gabe Nezovic Harlequin Harlequin is a carnival-like piece of music associated with John's Kernelsprite, his Dad, and the Shale Imps. ·''' By Mark Hadley * * (also in secrets and ) * * '''· Arranged by Michael Guy Bowman ·''' Guitar by Joseph Aylsworth * (also )·''' Remixed by Malcolm Brown * * from the is also based on the Harlequin theme. * from the soundtrack includes the Harlequin chorus. * is a remix of this song into a Gamzee leitmotif. in Sburban The Sburban music is associated with Sburb and events involving Sburb, such as Meteor strikes. ·''' By Michael Guy Bowman * :* played during Rose's entry to the Medium. :* . Played during Jane's Entry into the Medium. By Michael Guy Bowman. A remix that uses more synths. :*Partially remixed in BL1ND JUST1C3 : 1NV3ST1G4T1ON !! * '''· Arranged by Mark Hadley * ·''' Arranged by Mark Hadley *An unnamed remix plays at the end of to mark the end of Year 1. Aggrieve Aggrieve is a haunting violin refrain. It's Rose's leitmotif. '''· By Mark Hadley * ·''' Arranged by Andrew Huo '''· Mastered by Gabe Nezovic * * ·''' Remixed by Gabe Nezovic *"Aggrieve (Violin Redux)", a bonus track from the soundtrack. *"Aggrievance", from * from Volume 5, which combines Aggrieve and Rose's land theme, Endless Climb *The melody is used in from Volume 6 Dave's Phat Beat Machine A bunch of original jams. *'''01, 02 · By Andrew Hussie *'03, 04, 05, 11 ·' By Gabe Nezovic *'06, 07, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16' ·''' By Robert J! Lake *'''08, 09 ·''' By xerxes333 *'''10 ·''' By Robert Blaker *Harlequin and the Ghostbusters theme also play in secret content. Victory Music Victory music plays when one of the kids wins Strife. * : John's victory music, also found . '''· By Curt Blakeslee * : Jade's victory music. ·''' By Mark Hadley '''· Arranged by Andrew Huo Skaian Ethereal music associated with Skaia. ·''' By Mark Hadley * * '''· Arranged by Toby "Radiation" Fox *'"Skaia (Incipisphere mix)"', from *Sampled in *'"Song of Skaia"', from Upward Movement Also known as "Dave Fuckin' Owns at This Game." This is possibly Dave's theme. ·''' By Robert Blaker * '''· Edited by Andrew Huo * .' Also contains elements of "Crystamanthequins". Arranged by Toby "Radiation" Fox **Trivia: Dave Owns is 4:20 in length, and Terezi Owns is song number 4 of 20 (including bonus songs on the album) * '. Composed by Clark Powell ** Vagabounce A bouncy theme associated with the Wayward Vagabond. ·''' By David Ko * Explore An epic song played when the Wayward Vagabond ascends and a ton of other cool stuff happens. '''· By George Buzinkai * ·''' Arranged by Michael Guy Bowman * '''· Remixed by Gabe Nezovic Flute Refrain Thirty or so squeaky notes played on the flute Jade finds. As she doesn't know how to play it, all the notes are off-key and she mostly just plays them to be silly. * ·''' Performed by Jan Van Den Hemel The Beginning of Something Really Excellent Jade's hauntingly relaxing bassline, then her six-armed "advanced" dream-bassline. Jade's leitmotif. '''· By Robert J! Lake * ·''' Remixed by Steve Everson * FreshJamz , decked out with Jade's electronica and some of Dave's remixes. *"Showtime Remix" *"Aggrieve Remix" *"Verdancy (Bassline)"' '·''' By Robert Blaker *'"Potential Verdancy"' ·''' By Robert J! Lake *"Ohgodwhat"' '·''' By Nick Smalley *'"Ohgodwhat Remix"' ·''' By Michael Guy Bowman *"Rediscover Fusion"' '·''' By BurnedKirby *'"Crystalanthemums"' ·''' By Alexander Rosetti *"Explore Remix" Dead Shuffle The Midnight Crew's theme. '''· By Mark Hadley * Beatdown A techno song that's possibly Dave's strife theme, though considering the circumstances, it could just as well be Bro's. ·''' By Curt Blakeslee * * *Partially remixed as Time on My Side. * from . Dissension A song used when Jade enters Strife. '''· By David Ko * * from the * ·''' An epic-style remix by Seth "Beatfox" Peelle (also containing elements of Showtime. Chorale for Jaspers / Pony Chorale A feline funeral dirge for Jaspers and (when arranged for different instruments) a wild west song complete with melodic whistling and hoof clopping. '''· By Michael Guy Bowman * * ·''' (also ) *At the Price of Oblivion begins with the chorale. * uses a faster version of the dirge in a major key. * , , and from the soundtrack are also based on this theme. Revelawesome A solemn, suspenseful song suitable for shocking twists. '''· By Malcolm Brown * Unbreakable Union Played when Jade Strifes with Becquerel. May be the omnipoterrier's theme. ·''' By Robert Blaker * *Partially remixed in Umbral Ultimatum Versus Played in the final round of Dave's Strife with Bro. '''· By Toby "Radiation" Fox * Ballad of Awakening A mysterious, upbeat song played during Jade's dream sequence. ·''' By Malcolm Brown * Three in the Morning A quiet, low song played at 's first appearance. '''· By Clark Powell * * from the * from * from Doctor A song played when John reaches the Land of Wind and Shade. It is in a minor key with eerie sound effects. ·''' By George Buzinkai * **Rearranged seemingly endlessly on Volume 5: *** (featured ) *** (featured when John ascends to god tier) *** *** *** *** *** **...and as on Volume 6 **Also from Volume 7 (later included in Cascade) ***And the second half of from Cherubim. The song was used in , but this part specifically only barely started at the end of the flash. **And on coloUrs and mayhem: Universe B Endless Climb A more peaceful, calm song played when Rose reaches the Land of Light and Rain. '''· By George Buzinkai * : **Also receives a bunch of rearrangements on Volume 5: *** *** *** , combined wth Aggrieve to make a 2x Rose Combo ***A few renditions as a music box tune: , and *** , and are derived from the Clockwork melody. **And rearranged again in Volume 7: Atomyk Ebonpyre A dark sounding song played when we first see Dave in the Land of Heat and Clockwork. He is, however, not exactly the same Dave we know. ·''' By Toby "Radiation" Fox * **Rearranged into from Volume 5 **And again into on Volume 6 Bed of Rose's A short song that plays when Rose goes to sleep. '''· By Mark Hadley * Black A dark jazz song that plays when Jack Noir ascends. A remix of the song from the . ·''' By Toby "Radiation" Fox * * plays a small part of the song. *Partially remixed in Time on My Side. * from Dave's Phat Dream Machine doesn't mean he and Rose can't jam to some sweet beats. *"Unsheath'd"' '·''' By Alexander Rosetti *'"Welcome to the New Extreme"' ·''' By Robert J! Lake *"Octoroon Rangoon"' '·''' By Toby "Radiation" Fox *'"Derse Dreamers"' '-' By Jeremy "Solatrus" Iamurri *'"Phantasmagoric Waltz"' ·''' By Alexander Rosetti Skaian Skirmish The song that is played when Warweary Villein rises up. '''· By Andrew Huo * ·''' Remixed by Toby "Radiation" Fox *Alternate versions on Volume 5: and *Sampled in How Do I Live - Bunny Back in the Box version How Do I Live plays on the greatest flash page in Homestuck. Ever. And , too. The original song was written by Diane Warren, and a version by Trisha Yearwood was featured in the 1997 film Con Air. * '''· Cover by Michael Guy Bowman ·''' Beautiful guitar solo by Nick Smalley Descend A large mash-up of many songs used for the End of Act 4 flash. Some of the songs include Upward Movement, Sburban Jungle, Squiddles, Atomyk Ebonpyre, Black, the Problem Sleuth theme song and Beatdown. '''· By Toby "Radiation" Fox * Crystamanthequins Some trolls fuck some other trolls up. Everybody cheers. Based on the originals by Alexander Rosetti and "Mannequin" by Perry Sullivan * ·''' By Erik "Jit" Scheele Homestuck A sweet little keyboard-and-strings tune that acts as a sort of theme for Homestuck. '''· By Clark Powell * ·''' Arranged by Mark Hadley * '''· Notably featured in Homestuck: Volume 5 long before it was actually used in the comic. * ·''' A bossa-nova remix by Joren "Tensei" de Bruin. Meant to resemble elevator music in general, and the Getz/Gilberto version of The Girl from Ipanema in particular. *Partially remixed into Umbral Ultimatum. Alterniabound A number of remixes of previous tracks, tunes from EarthBound and altogether new songs are used in the Flash game . Many of them can only be heard by accessing the sound test room using Ctrl-T. All tracks are by Toby "Radiation" Fox unless otherwise noted. Almost all of the tracks are featured, albeit remixed, in . *Karkat's Theme *'''Terezi's Theme": A remix of and Theme. *Vriska's Theme *Secret ROM *Spider's Claw *'"Alterniabound":' A remix of Theme, remixed to sound like EarthBound's theme song. *MeGaLoVania * ·''' By Robert J! Lake *Hero's Growth '''· By Jeremy Iamurri * ·''' By Clark Powell * '''· By Eric "Jit" Scheele * ·''' By Alexander Rosetti * *two shitty nic cage songs Karkat's Theme A remix of , by Toby "Radiation" Fox * '''· Also plays , although it's miscredited as Crustacean. * ·''' A remix in the style of Hardlyquin. The song file from Homestuck Vol. 9 contains only 50 seconds of actual sound. The first 25 seconds was used for , and the last 25 seconds for the hidden flash , the 1:57 minutes in between is complete silence. Spider's Claw By Toby "Radiation" Fox. Originally released as a on the Alternia album, it was included (both the original and a remix) in . *Spider's Claw *Vriska's Theme MeGaLoVania A song originally from Radiation's EarthBound Halloween ROM Hack that can only be described as metal, played during the destruction of the Trolls' Derse, Aradia's unexpected ascension, and Tavros' fateful battle with Vriska. A longer version of "Megalovania" included in Alterniabound, taking in motifs from Spider's Claw. Written by Toby "Radiation" Fox with sweet guitars by Joren "Tensei" de Bruin. * (in the secret room) * . Secret ROM A song that plays when you enter a shop in Secret of Mana. Originally appears in the sound room in Alterniabound, and is later used in Terezi: Read note. By Toby "Radiation" Fox. * (and ) * Nic Cage Song Two songs by Toby "Radiation" Fox were included in in Vriska's secret room. They were credited only as "two shitty nic cage songs". One was later released in Volume 6 as , which briefly quotes the other song. Let the Squiddles Sleep Holy shit that's creepy '''· Created by Robert J! Lake, includes a partial remix of by Alexander Rosetti, and edited by Toby "Radiation" Fox to fit the flash. * Umbral Ultimatum Orchestral Okami speedcore lite ·''' Created by Toby "Radiation" Fox as a partial remix of four other songs: "Unbreakable Union" by Robert Blaker, "Courser" by Alexander Rosetti and Seth "Beatfox" Peelle, "Carefree Action" by Mark Hadley, and "Homestuck Anthem" by Clark Powell. The beginning is from the unreleased song Penumbral Phantasm. The song appears when Jade is entering the medium. * Frost A wintery theme as narrated by the great prophet Charles Dutton played when Jade finally gets to the Land of Frost and Frogs. '''· By Jeremy "Solatrus" Iamurri * **Revisited as a part of on Homestuck Vol. 8 Sunslammer Those Uranium Imps are tricky ·''' Created by Seth "Beatfox" Peelle. A more cheerful, poppier remix of the original song, , by Toby "Radiation" Fox * * , also features the Sunsetter/slammer theme, as well as "Fiduspawn, GO!" S Kanaya: Return to the core. As Alterniabound's sequel, has many songs, though lesser than the avalanche of music from Alterniabound. Like it's prequel, almost all of the songs are by Toby "Radiation" Fox, save for "Heir Conditioning". *"Darling Kanaya":' A re-arranging of . *"Crustacean" *'"Eridan's Theme":' Eridan's other leitmotif '·''' Has parts from by Alexander Rosetti. *'"Nautical Nightmare":' Eridan's strife theme. *'"Heir Conditioning":' An unexpected remix of Beloved Tomboyish Daughter and Solar Sect of Mystic Wisdom ~ Nuclear Fusion – yes, of all things, two leitmotifs from 'Touhou'' '''· By Joren "Tensei" de Bruin. Prepare to Flip the Fuck Out. S Equius: Seek the highb100d. Another Alterniabound successor, has at least the same amount of songs as the previous flash, S Kanaya: Return to the core – or, for the sake of readability, Returniabound. Though unlike the last two flashes, only two of its songs are made by Toby "Radiation" Fox. *'"Horschestra (STRONG Version)":' What?? ·''' A remix of by Alexander Rosetti *"Nepeta's Theme":' A remix of by Toby "Radiation" Fox *'"Blackest Heart (Miracles Edition)":' Holy shit. '·''' A remix of by Mark Hadley *'"Midnight Calliope":' Oh my fucking god. ·''' By Mark Hadley *"Miracles":' Hide me. '·''' A slower, absolutely nightmarish remix of Miracles by Toby "Radiation" Fox Trollian Standoff The song used in By Joren "Tensei" de Bruin. Warhammer of Zillyhoo Listen and be awed by the chant of the Warhammer Of Zillyhoo. Used in .''' Created and sung by Michael Guy Bowman Black Rose/Green Sun The song used in . By Malcolm Brown. At the Price of Oblivion was used in part in . By Malcolm Brown. Appears to be based on and from Volume 5. Terezi's Records They might actually be Gamzee's, but . *"Trollcops":' Based off a fanfic, of all things '.' By Erik "Jit" Scheele *'"Havoc to be Wrought":' An ominous sounding theme '.' By Thomas "EidolonOrpheus" Ferkol *'"Rumble at the Rink":' By Toby "Radiation" Fox *'"Unlabeled Record":' By Erik "Jit" Scheele. Resembles "Gymnopedie No. 1" by Erik Satie *XROM *I'm a Member of the Midnight Crew - 1909 I'm a Member of the Midnight Crew By Eddie Morton. * '.' The original! * . Used in Performed by David Ko. * by Michael Guy Bowman featuring Erik "Jit" Scheele on piano and Mark Nabors on theremin and accordion *Quoted at the start of Black. BL1ND JUST1C3 : 1NV3ST1G4T1ON !! The disk is scratched! Used in Partially a remix of "Sburban Jungle" '.' By Malcolm Brown with added effects by Toby "Radiation" Fox Cascade Featured in , is a medley of four tracks: , , Savior of the Dreaming Dead and Black Hole/Green Sun. By Joren "Tensei" de Bruin, Clark Powell, Malcolm Brown, Toby "Radiation" Fox and Kelly Sadwin. English He is already here. The theme of '.' By Toby "Radiation" Fox. Sick Bleats Used in . Okay, so it's just the sound of a goat bleating. By Toby "Radiation" Fox. Infinity Mechanism Used in '.' By Thomas "EidolonOrpheus" Ferkol Even in Death Used in '.' By Clark 'Plazmataz' Powell. * - Used in S ACT 6 ACT 4. By . Anbroids Robot rap! Used in '.' By Malcolm Brown. * , a remix of Anbroids from Homestuck Vol. 9 Time on My Side Used in . Partially a remix of both Beatdown and Black '.' By Joren "Tensei" de Bruin. Weird moody horse shit Not actually a song, but the background ambiance for . By Alexander Rosetti. Also used in . Included as a hidden track at the end of on the album . Rain Used in . By Clark Powell. Ruins (With Strings) Used in By Erik "Jit" Scheele and Michael Guy Bowman. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing Used in A Michael Guy Bowman cover of a song originally performed by Aerosmith for the movie Armageddon. Written by Diane Warren. Unite Synchronization Used in and By Malcolm Brown. Eternity Served Cold Used in Malcolm Brown's dramatic remix of English, quoting elements of Sburban Jungle, Endless Climb, Black Rose/Green Sun and the beginning of Umbral Ultimatum (also known as Penumbral Phantasm). It also contains elements of and from Homestuck Vol. 7, from Medium, Savior Of The Waking World from Homestuck Vol. 5, and from Homestuck Vol. 4. This song was previously named Eternity's Shylock. Trickster Mode Used in and . A remix of Showtime and Sburban Jungle, not that you can really tell because it's so hyperactively sped-up. Sweet Bro Theme Song This song actually has nothing to do with Homestuck. Andrew Hussie, being the bastard he is, stole it from Dave Strider's comic and credited to the artists on HIS music team. It's on the credits page and everything. '·''' By David Ko * ·''' Remixed and vocals by Robert J! Lake Dance of Thorns Used for the trailer of the Homestuck Kickstarter. By Joren "Tensei" de Bruin. Removed Songs The following songs have been removed from the comic and replaced by new ones. All Songs by Bill Bolin unless otherwise indicated. * Guardian, originally used in replaced by "Gardener". * Nightlife, originally used in , replaced by "Dead Shuffle". * Rediscover Fusion Remix, originally used in (among other songs), replaced by "Crystanthemums". * Kinetic Verdancy, originally also used in (among other songs), replaced by "Potential Verdancy". * Skaian Dreams (Remix) and Can't Sleep, Harlequins Will Eat Me, originally used in (the beginning of the song) and in (the later part of the song), replaced by John Sleeps and Skaian Magicant. * Mutiny, originally used in replaced by "An Unbreakable Union". * Contention, originally used in replaced by "Versus" * Guardian V2, originally used in replaced by "The Beginning of Something really Excellent" * Several Remixes (of Kinetic Verdancy and others) and Shatterface by Jared Micks, originally used in , replaced by several other songs. *Several Beat Samples, originally used in replaced by other beats. Versions of the flash videos with their original music can be downloaded for free here. Trivia * Despite this awe-inspiring list of sick beats, several of which are lyrical, no named character has ever been voiced in-comic in any way. The closest example is in '''S Descend, where the tracks "Squiddles Theme" and "Friendship Aneurysm" interrupt the song. The Squiddle from "Friendship Aneurysm" is named in the track itself, but this section does not play in the comic. ** After the release of coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A, which had a number of lyrical tracks, Radiation released a few responses in regards to the voices in the music. He declared that there were no canon voices, Squiddles and Plumbthroat excluded, "But that doesn't mean you can’t enjoy some lovely vocal interpretations!!!", which is the best advice of all. **Lord English releasing the Vast Honk can be considered canon, although it's questionable whether this counts as a voice. * Mark Hadley, the composer of Harlequin and Sburban Countdown previously provided official music for defunct sprite comic Kid Radd - Homestuck's multimedia predecessor. Hadley remixed two of his fan tunes (Bogey's Theme and Radd's Theme) to create the music that accompanied the comic's end sequence. Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck concepts Category:Lists